


Out to Stud

by saltandbyrne



Series: Stud Farm [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Christian Kane, Alpha Jared, Alpha Males, Alpha Matt Cohen, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comeplay, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, Felching, Filthy, Gangbang, Kink Meme, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Medical Examination, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always been a good puppy-boy, and Jeff is ready to make one of Jensen's biggest fantasies come true: taking an Alpha knot like a good breeding bitch.  Good thing Misha has a farm full of them.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/62061.html?thread=18893165">Written for this kink meme prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to Stud

**Author's Note:**

> This is so filthy I seriously considered hiding it in a sock account. Alas, I am both shameless and lazy. I am also a sick, _sick_ person, so please read the warnings. 
> 
> A note about the bestiality: In this porniverse, Alphas are considered sub-human and non-sentient, like animals. Fucking them is taboo. They are still human-shaped, just with knotted cocks. The dubious consent warning refers to the Alphas. Jensen is entirely willing.
> 
> Misha is present for all of the sex, but he's not an active participant. The primary relationship is Jeff/Jensen, with Jared getting some special attention.
> 
> And now I will wear the cone of shame.

“Are you sure about this?” Jeff reaches out across the passenger seat to softly scratch behind Jensen's ear. The engine clicks softly as it idles in the cool October air.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen says softly, blushing prettily and chewing on his lip. “I'm sure.”

 

“Ok.” Jeff blows a breath out through his lips, still marveling that they're actually going through with this.

 

“Just remember, if it gets to be too much, you let me know, ok? I'll be there the whole time.”

 

Jensen just nods and smiles. He's already got that look in his eyes, the placid calm that settles over him when he's _puppy_. It can be hard for him to speak when he's like this, so Jeff just takes his nod as sufficient assurance and snaps his seatbelt free.

 

“Well alright then. Let's do this.” Jeff walks around the front of the car to open Jensen's door, tugging him up gently with a finger under his collar. Jensen follows easily, green eyes wide and trusting as Jeff presses up against him. This is the last chance he'll have to be alone with Jensen until they're done.

 

“Gonna be a good boy for me, Jen?” Jeff traces over the full curve of Jensen's lip with his thumb. Jensen blinks, so slow Jeff can watch the flutter of his eyelashes sweeping over his cheekbones. He nods his head and parts his lips, bringing Jeff's thumb into his mouth and suckling at it in answer.

 

“You're perfect, you know that?” Jeff presses a soft kiss to Jensen's lips before he clips Jensen's leash on. “Such a good little bitch.” Jensen's eyelashes flutter again, pretty blush still high on his cheeks. “Let's go meet your studs.” Jeff zips up Jensen's sweatshirt against the chilly Oregon afternoon.

 

Jeff wraps the leash around his hand a few times and turns, heading up the driveway with Jensen trailing an obedient two feet behind him. Normally Jensen would be naked and crawling by now, the way they both preferred, but this is their first visit to Longacre Farms and Jeff didn't want to take any chances. The gravel driveway is too rough for Jensen's tender skin, so he could walk for now. Misha had assured him that no neighbors or other guests could see them, but Jeff wanted to keep Jensen's clothes on just to be safe.

 

As they pass under the trellised walkway, Jeff looks up and catches the unobtrusive lens of a security camera following them. A place like this would need good security, and Misha had sworn that none of the footage would be stored past their visit. Jeff was certainly paying enough to expect some discretion.

 

The side door that Misha had shown them yesterday buzzes as they approach. Jeff pushes it open and turns to pull Jensen closer to him. They'd agreed that crossing the threshold would be Jensen's last bit of human-time.

 

“Jen?” Jeff tilts Jensen's face up, feeling warm with excitement as he sees the gleam in Jensen's eyes. Jeff could tell exactly how Jensen felt just from his posture. He's nervous, his puppy, but not nearly as much as he's excited. He's already slipping away into his headspace, where he won't be able to speak for a while.

 

“Love you,” Jeff nuzzles his nose against Jensen's, puppy-kisses for his good boy. Jensen sighs and closes his eyes, nuzzling back until Jeff runs a finger along his jaw. “Speak.”

 

“Love you, too.” Jensen whispers it so softly Jeff can barely hear, and he knows it's a struggle for Jensen. But Jeff needs to hear it one last time, like he always does before they get up to anything too edgy. They both need to get themselves into the right mindset for this, in their own ways.

 

“Good boy.” Jeff smiles one last time and nods. They're ready.

 

Jensen steps inside after him, eyes on the floor. Jeff lets the door close before he takes a deep breath.

 

“Down.” Jeff points at the ground, which is floored in cushy foam squares that meant Jensen didn't even need his knee pads. Jeff has to admit, Misha seems to have thought of even the smallest details.

 

Jensen sinks down easily, settling on his hands and knees and waiting, perfectly still. Jeff never got tired of watching that, the way six-plus feet of rugged good looks turned into this obedient creature at his feet. And the way Jensen's body relaxed, the way his shoulders rolled back like he was finally where he was meant to be, that was the best part of all.

 

“C'mon, let's go put those clothes away.” Jeff starts down the hall with Jensen padding softly behind him, moving a little more easily than usual without the hindrance of his knee pads. Jeff was going to need to look into to some of this padded flooring, at least for the playroom.

 

Jeff leads Jensen to the changing area, removing his own coat and hanging it on the clothes rack before turning to Jensen. Misha had assured them that no one else would be using the room today, so Jeff leaves his cell phone, wallet and car keys in the little tray on top of the walnut side table.

 

Jensen stays on the floor as Jeff strips him, helpfully lifting a leg or an arm when needed but keeping his head ducked down. When he's naked except for his collar, Jeff kneels beside him and runs his hands over Jensen's back, stroking his warm skin and scratching at his hair. It's warm in here, a few degrees higher than a normal indoor space. Misha had explained that it was as much for the comfort of his guests as it was for the Alphas. The heat in the rooms made them more responsive, something about pheromones.

 

Alphas. Jesus, Jeff still can't believe that they're really here. When Jensen had sheepishly shown him some porn, it wasn't like Jeff had been totally shocked. Jensen had thrown himself into the puppy thing so completely, and it was always Jensen who came up with the really, really dirty ideas. But it was one thing to watch your boyfriend of six years eat his freshly come-spattered dinner out of a bowl on the floor. This shit, this whole place … Jeff isn't entirely sure it's legal, although Misha had shown them enough paperwork and made them sign so many waivers that Jeff at least felt at ease that they weren't going to get arrested. That's why they'd driven all the way to Oregon. Figures this sort of shit would be legal here.

 

Jeff traces his fingers down the dip in Jensen's spine, tickling them over the dimples just above Jensen's butt. Jensen wiggles at the touch and hikes his hips up, presenting himself because he's always a good boy like that. He spreads his legs as Jeff runs his finger down the cleft of his ass, letting out a soft whimper at the shift in position.

 

“You're good and ready, aren't you, baby?” Jeff presses a soft kiss to Jensen's shoulder before leaning back to press his thumb firmly against the black plug fitted snugly into Jensen's ass. Jensen shudders and spreads his legs further as Jeff catches his finger on the flared base, tugging gently to watch the pink, puffed stretch of Jensen's rim around it. It already looked swollen and used, stretched wide enough from the toy that Jeff could easily sink into him. They'd practiced, just to be sure. It wasn't like Jensen would be getting any prep from the Alphas.

 

Misha had spent a good two hours after the paperwork and check-in explaining everything they'd need to do to get Jensen ready. Jensen had balked a little at the idea of shaving his legs, but Misha had calmly explained that the breeders he kept weren't just stupid animals. They'd need to be convinced that Jensen was really there for mating, despite smelling wrong.

 

“It's easier with women, of course, studs can smell that arousal easily enough. But with men, it can take a little more convincing.” Misha had looked at Jensen appraisingly, narrowing his eyes. “But you're very pretty, and I have some good boys that were specially trained just for situations like this.” He'd nodded, apparently satisfied with Jensen, and turned to Jeff.

 

“You're going to need to fuck him. A lot.” Even Jeff had blushed at that, while Jensen had snickered softly. “I don't think that'll be a problem,” Jensen had joked, rolling his eyes.

 

“I'm serious.” Misha had smiled, tapping his pen against the desk like a teacher. “They're competitive by nature, and smelling another male on him will speed the process along significantly. Ideally, you should bring him in plugged up with it, after a good two or three go-rounds. Will that be a problem?”

 

Jensen had been right, and it hadn't been a problem. Jeff had barely been able to sleep he was so fucking turned on just thinking about Jensen, strapped down to the bench Misha had shown them, ass up in the air while he got knotted over and over. He'd slipped the black silicone plug in after round one, two, and three, thank you very much, so Jensen is about as full as he can get as he waits in the dressing room.

 

A thin trail of cloudy white seeps out as Jeff circles the plug around, making his chest swell with some well-earned masculine pride.

 

“Feel that?” Jeff catches the drip on his finger, letting it pool as he circles his hand over Jensen's back. “You're full of me, baby.” Jensen parts his lips easily as Jeff presses his finger into his mouth, licking it off and softly humming. “They're gonna fuck it out of you, fill you up till you're leaking like a good little bitch, but remember, Jen,” Jeff kisses the soft spot on the nape of Jensen's neck, “I had you first, and I'm gonna have you last.”

 

“Well, I do hate to interrupt, but it looks like you've got everything in order.” Jeff looks up at the sound of Misha, standing in the doorway with a pleasant smile on his face. He's wearing a sweater vest and chinos, and for some reason the business-casual wear and Misha's brisk, professional manner just make Jeff want to laugh. The guy acts like he runs an office-supply chain, not a farm for people who want to get fucked by giant, scary Alphas.

 

Misha had assured them that the Alphas weren't as violent as their reputation implied. “They're like people, really. Some of them have gentle dispositions, some of them are more aggressive. My boys are all picked for temperament, and very well-trained. I follow the Austrian school of behavioral management.” Jeff hadn't wanted more details than that.

 

“Follow me, if you're ready.” They weren't getting any readier than this. Jeff gives Jensen one last scratch behind his right ear, his “good boy” spot.

 

They follow Misha down the hall, turning left at the end to enter a tastefully-staged “exam room.” Misha had walked them through all of this already on their first tour. If Jensen had been reluctant to shave his legs, Jeff had thought the “immersive experience” aspect of the whole place was a little over the top. But Jensen had seemed surprisingly into it, especially when Misha had described the “exam.”

 

There's a wide platform in the center of the room, low enough for Jensen to climb onto without having to stand up. Jeff clips his leash to the stout post at one end and stands beside it. Jensen looks up at him, peering through his lashes before shifting his weight from side-to-side. He's starting to get nervous.

 

“Shhh,” Jeff rubs his fingers along the base of Jensen's neck, massaging him until Jensen's shoulders relax and he goes still. Misha stands to the side, unobtrusive and patient until Jeff nods at him.

 

“What a lovely bitch you've brought me.” Misha steps forward, his hands clasped in front of him. Jensen rolls his shoulders, tossing his head from side to side as Jeff scratches at him.

 

“Thank you,” Jeff answers drily, taking a deep breath and trying to get into character. It still felt strange to do this with a new person around. “He's a very good boy.” Jensen sighs softly at the praise, arching his head into Jeff's fingers. Jeff can't lie, he's always loved showing Jensen off. He drank in the envious stares and admiring glances when they went out, loved the way people watched Jensen sit by his feet and blink up at him like Jeff was the only person in a club full of half-naked men.

 

“Is he well-trained?” Misha rakes his eyes over Jensen's back appraisingly, narrowing his eyes as Jensen goes still.

 

“Extremely.” Jeff gives him a last scratch before unclipping the lead from the post, giving Jensen enough slack to move. He tugs the leash, just enough to make Jensen pay attention.

 

“Show.”

 

Jensen takes a breath before he moves, the muscles in his back flexing as he presses his forearms to the ground. The way Jensen rolls his hips as he spreads his legs and arches his back is so pretty Jeff wishes he'd been the one to teach it to him, but that's all Jensen.

 

“Very nice.” Misha nods and tilts his head. “May I?”

 

Jeff had been certain Jensen wouldn't go for this, but the idea of getting poked and prodded had gotten him humping Jeff's leg at the first mention of it. It made sense once Jeff thought about it. Jensen isn't just here to get fucked, he's here to pretend he's something different than the over-worked, responsible human being he spends his days as.

 

Jensen tenses as Misha taps his finger against the smooth black of his plug. For all their filthy nighttime whispers about sending Jensen off to the kennels or strapping him to a bench in the middle of Lashes for everyone to use, he and Jeff have been monogamous since day one. No one's touched Jensen there except Jeff for years.

 

“I just need to make sure your bitch is stretched enough to take my boys.” Misha talks directly to Jeff, his fingers still circling around Jensen's plug.

 

“He's ready.” Jeff crosses his arms and leans against the post, looking down at Jensen's bowed head. He can see Jensen relax as the two of them discuss his body like Jensen has no say in it. “Pull it out and see.” Jensen shivers a little at that, and Jeff just smiles.

 

Misha curls two fingers around the flared base of the plug and slides it out slowly. Jeff shifts his weight as the plug slips free, feeling his dick twitch as Jensen tilts his hips up to keep as much of Jeff's spunk inside him as possible. He's always so good.

 

“Well.” Misha's eyes widen as he smiles approvingly, watching a thin trail run down Jensen's thigh. “This will do very nicely.”

 

The plug sinks back in easily. Jeff doesn't miss the quick rush of breath Jensen takes as Misha pushes the toy back inside him. Jensen's so open, fuck, he must be aching with it. Jeff discreetly adjusts himself as Misha crosses his arms.

 

“I assume he's cleanly shaven?” Misha taps a finger against his elbow. “My boys will be suspicious if he's not nice and smooth.”

 

Jeff can see the little heave of breath Jensen takes at that. Not that he had much to start with, but they'd carefully shaved every inch of him that morning. Jeff wraps another length of the leash around his knuckles.

 

“Present.” Jeff tugs gently, giving Jensen just enough slack to turn around before he rears back on his knees. “Good puppy.”

 

Jensen crosses his arms behind his back, ducking his head down and pressing his chest forward. His nipples are peaked and blush-pink, standing out against the smattering of freckles on his pale skin. His cock hangs between his parted knees, not quite hard but getting there. Jensen's body is nice to look at, but it's nothing on his face. Eyes wide, lips wet and parted, every angle of his body curved to show off how pretty he is. Jensen's always so eager to please.

 

“Perfect.” Misha takes a deep breath. “I don't think we'll have any problems with this one.”

 

Jeff runs his hand through Jensen's hair, watching it spring back up between his fingers. Jensen is perfect, no one knows that better than Jeff.

 

“Follow me when you're ready.” Misha nods politely and stands in the doorway, his back turned. Jeff takes the opportunity to give Jensen a soft kiss on the forehead.

 

“You ready, boy?” Jeff scratches the soft skin behind Jensen's ear. Jensen gives him a wide blink before knocking his head sweetly against Jeff's side. Jeff knows a yes when he feels one.

 

“Let's go meet your studs, baby.”

 

Jensen takes a few careful steps off the platform before settling next to Jeff's feet. Jeff gives him a few long strokes down his side, running over the excited goosebumps peppering his skin.

 

They follow Misha down a long hallway full of tasteful pastoral paintings and generic beige paint. The floor bounces with the same comfortable foam tile that Jeff is absolutely buying when they get back home. It gives Jensen a sway to his hips that he never has with his knee-pads.

 

They'd toured this part of the facility before. The hallway turns a corner and leads into a large room. A wall in the center divides it into two sections, with half-glass panels allowing easy visibility between the two. It had been empty the last time they'd seen it.

 

Jeff feels his throat click as he swallows. It's definitely not empty now.

 

The three alphas cordoned off in the back part of the room perk up as they enter. One walks right up to the glass and squints. He's enormous, with steely blue eyes and a short brown hair. His shoulders heave up and down as he sniffs at the door. His lips curl up in a snarl as another alpha, impossibly larger than the first one, shoulders him out of the way.

 

“They can't see you.” Misha points to the glass on the walls. “One-way glass. But they can smell you.” Misha smiles as the two alphas bump against each other. “That's Chris, and the taller one's Jared.”

 

Jeff looks back through the glass and reaches down to rub his hand over Jensen's neck. Jeff is a big guy, but he doesn't really feel like it as he watches the second alpha look at the door. His hazel eyes are wide as a confused smile spreads across his face. His hair flops into his eyes before he absently pushes it back, bouncing up on the soles of his feet.

 

“And that's Matt.” Misha points to one of the windows. A smaller alpha is carelessly sprawled over a cushion, looking disdainfully at the two others crowding the door. “He's one of our mini breeds.”

 

Jeff snorts at that, because Matt the mini looks like he'll be close to six feet tall if he bothers standing up. He rolls his bright green eyes as Jeff watches. He has a way about him that incongruously reminds Jeff of one of their neighbor's Pomeranians. It makes Jeff laugh as he kneels down to look at Jensen.

 

“What do you think, puppy?” Jeff scratches him as Jensen looks through the glass door. “You like 'em?”

 

Jensen looks up at Jeff with a look caught half-way between stricken and thrilled. His lower lip works nervously between his teeth until Jeff runs his hand down Jensen's ribs. He strokes him a few times before reaching down to catch one of Jensen's nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“They're gonna love you, aren't they?” Jeff murmurs, kneading softly as Jensen hums a little. “Pretty little puppy for all of them to play with.” Jensen sighs and leans into Jeff as he runs his other hand down Jensen's spine.

 

“Pretty little hole all stretched open for those big knots.” Jeff rakes his fingers down the dip in Jensen's back before circling around the base of his plug. He lets his fingernails catch on the tender skin as he trails around Jensen's hole. Jeff doesn't have to reach down further to tell that Jensen's getting hard. He draws his hand back and runs his finger over the swell of Jensen's lips. “Pretty little mouth.” Jensen whines softly and butts his head against Jeff's.

 

“I think you're ready, puppy.” Jeff gives Jensen's nipple one last squeeze before standing up. Jensen peers through the glass before looking up at Jeff and batting his eyelashes.

 

“Can we bring him in?”

 

Misha smiles and leads them in to the room. The alphas back off when Misha holds his hand up, wagging his finger back and forth at Chris. The alpha growls softly before skulking away.

 

“He should go alone,” Misha says to Jeff. Jeff reaches down to unclip Jensen's leash, giving his boy a good squeeze on the ass before sending him forward.

 

Jensen crawls to the center of the room slowly, gravitating toward the padded breeding bench. Each alpha seems to react differently to him. Matt looks at him but doesn't do much else, blinking lazily and smacking his lips together. Chris walks over and sniffs at him. He crouches down to get a better angle, sticking his nose into the crook of Jensen's neck and narrowing his eyes. He leans back and regards Jensen with his head tilted, absently rubbing himself.

 

Jared's head peeks around Chris' back, first from one side and then the other. When Chris shows no sign of moving, Jared slowly comes out from behind him. He smiles as he approaches Jensen, crouching down and sniffing along the taut curve of Jensen's back. He starts to growl as he gets closer to Jensen's ass, more of an affectionate rumble than anything threatening.

 

Jared's head tilts as he moves behind Jensen, humming as he looks at the plug in Jensen's ass. He sniffs a few more times before plunging his head forward to lick a swift circle around the pinked rim of Jensen's hole. Jensen yelps with surprise but doesn't move away. His face is bright red as Jared starts to lick at him faster.

 

“He's a friendly one,” Misha laughs, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “But he's a big boy,” he adds, raising a pointed eyebrow at Jared. Jeff looks down to see Jared's cock hard between his legs, bobbing up and down as Jared licks Jensen's ass. It's enormous, long and thick and Jesus, part of it is still back in its sheath.

 

Misha must see the look of panic on Jeff's face. He lays a hand on Jeff's arm, patting it and smiling. “Don't worry. I've put Jared out to stud with men half Jensen's size. He'll be fine.”

 

Jeff swallows nervously, torn between the pressing throb of his own cock and the sight of Jared's huge alpha dick swelling up as he licks broad swipes around Jensen's hole. Jensen moans, face flushed and obviously enjoying himself. He gives Jeff a little smile before ducking his head back down.

 

“But we aren't going to let Jared go first,” Misha adds, pushing off of the wall and heading over to the circling pack of alphas. Chris jostles Jared's shoulder, pushing him aside to sniff at Jensen and palm a hand over his equally-intimidating dick. Matt circles closer but doesn't seem inclined to fight for space.

 

Misha claps his hands twice, loud and sharp, and all three alphas turn their eyes to him in a heartbeat.

 

“We'll start with Matt,” Misha says pleasantly, shooing the larger alphas back as the smaller one comes forward. He chuffs at Jensen, rolling his eyes and settling back on his heels.

 

“Matt is a little more sensitive than my big boys,” Misha explains, stroking a hand down Matt's side. “Side effect of breeding them small,” he adds, and again Jeff is struck by the sheer absurdity of all this. He smiles and nods, much more interested in the sight of Jensen than alpha genetics.

 

“Your pup needs to show him that he's ready to breed.” Misha steps back, inclining his head at Jeff. They'd gone through this yesterday, the mating behavior that Jensen would need to display to get the alphas interested in him.

 

“Hear that, puppy?” Jeff steps closer to Jensen, kneeling down cautiously. Jared and Chris watch him, bodies tense and eyes narrowed, but they don't try anything as Jeff pets his hand through Jensen's hair. “You need to show your studs what a good, tight little bitch you are.”

 

God, Jensen's face is priceless, lips parted and wet, eyes wide with excitement and that little drop of shame that made it all burn hotter. Jeff would kiss him if Misha hadn't advised against it.

 

Instead he gives Jensen a soft scratch behind the ear and runs his hand down Jensen's side. Jensen arches into the touch, bowing his head and arching his ass up higher. Jeff glides his hand over the curve of Jensen's ass and grasps the plug, twisting it around until Jensen squirms.

 

“Need to show them what a pretty, juicy little hole you've got, right, baby?” Jeff catches his fingers on the flared base of the plug and pulls it back, drawing it out slowly as Jensen whines high in his throat. Jeff can hear the soft growls of the alphas behind him, and it's hard to blame them.

 

The plug slips free with a fluttering gape of Jensen's hole, ropes of come stringing to the toy and running down Jensen's sac. Matt instantly comes forward, sniffing insistently and pulling his lip back in a small snarl. Jensen whines again, spreading his legs and pushing out another fat line of Jeff's spunk to run down his thigh and pool on the floor below.

 

“Very good,” Misha remarks, nodding his approval and grabbing hold of Matt's collar. Jeff looks back at the small alpha, feeling a strange pride in the gleaming red hard-on he's sporting. Jensen had done that, and Jensen is Jeff's, no matter who or what else gets to fuck him.

 

“Let's get your puppy strapped down.”

 

All three alphas growl at Misha's words, presumably understanding what they imply. Jensen moves slowly towards the breeding bench, swaying his hips and making Jeff's cock throb with each pink flash of his hole. He's teasing, putting himself on display for the alphas and Jeff marvels that Jensen is his.

 

The breeding bench is upholstered in fine padded leather, with straps to hold Jensen's arms in front and his thighs spread wide. A u-shaped space in the back lets his cock hang free, while his head hangs forward, leaving his mouth free. Misha had suggested the bench, citing its use as a visual cue to get the alphas excited, and Jensen had immediately agreed. Jeff knows that this is an important part of his fantasy, that's he's strapped in like an animal to take whatever they give him. Jeff would be a flaming liar if he didn't admit that it was hot as hell.

 

Misha tightens the final buckle as Jeff watches closely, anxious and painfully excited. He kneels down one last time, tipping Jensen's face up with a finger on his chin. Jensen's eyes are already a little unfocused, drifting into his headspace, but he's with it enough to give Jeff a sweet smile and a nod. Jeff tugs on his ear and smiles back, mouthing “love you” before he lets Jensen's head fall back.

 

“He's ready.” Jeff nods at Misha and takes his place back by the door, sliding his hand into his pocket to try and relieve some of the pressure from his hard-on. Jeff didn't feel comfortable seeing to his own pleasure while they were here. This is all about Jensen, and Jeff can suffer some blue balls until they get back to their hotel room. It would just make the aftercare sex that much better.

 

Misha walks Matt over to the bench, leading him by the collar and pulling a large plastic injector of lube out of his pocket. Jeff had balked at the size when Misha had shown it to them, but the breeder had insisted it wasn't too much. Misha sinks the tip into Jensen and presses the plunger down, filling him up as Jensen groans. Jeff worries a hangnail between his teeth and watches as Jensen shifts, adjusting to the cold lube inside him.

 

Matt squirms eagerly under Misha's hold, his cock waving huge in front of him. Misha unclips his lead but keeps a firm hand on Matt's shoulder, guiding him forward. He rears back on his knees, thrusting his hips forward until the head of his cock glances over Jensen's slick hole. Jensen whines, high and needy this time, and Jeff feels a rush of excitement as Matt finally gets the angle right. Misha releases his hold and steps back, shooting a warning glance at the other alphas pacing behind him.

 

Jeff blesses all the prep they did before arriving here. Matt doesn't give Jensen a moment to adjust. He slips in quickly, the slick red of his cock disappearing into Jensen just to draw back. It's slick with lube and Jeff can hear each pounding thrust like a wet slap, mixed with Jensen's huffs of surprise and breathy moans. Matt's hands dig into his waist, holding Jensen still as he fucks into him.

 

“Good boy,” Jeff says softly, out of habit more than anything. If he couldn't read the tense thrill of Jensen's body language, the slap of his hard cock against his belly every time the alpha plowed into him would be enough.

 

Jensen gives a sharp cry that makes Jeff's heart skip a beat. Jensen's eyes go wide and he digs his hands into the posts of the bench, squeezing hard. Matt's hips jerk erratically, short, sharp thrusts before he lays himself over Jensen's back.

 

“Oh my God,” Jeff sighs, looking over at Misha, who's practically beaming.

 

“Your puppy's a natural, Jeff. Took his first knot with no trouble at all.” He smiles at Jeff and motions him over. Misha pulls a disgruntled Matt up by his collar, tugging him back so Jeff can peer down at the swollen knot stretching Jensen's rim out. Jeff's no stranger to the sight of Jensen stretched wide, but it's usually around Jeff's wrist, not the slick flash of an alpha knot and it's so fucking hot Jeff groans out loud. Jeff has a selfish moment as he contemplates hauling Jensen out just so he could fuck him right there.

 

“Look so good, puppy,” Jeff says shakily, petting Jensen's side after Misha gives him the OK. “Stretched out on that big knot, you like that?”

 

Jensen snorts softly, squeezing himself around the alpha's knot.

 

“Jesus.” Jeff runs a hand over his face, shaking his head and grinning. “That's...” Jeff blows out a breath. “You look so fucking hot, Jen.” Jensen sighs at the praise, rolling his neck as Matt whines. Misha releases him and takes a step back.

 

“He'll be in there for a good fifteen minutes or so,” Misha says softly, his voice back to its calm, clinical tone. “Then I think your pup will be ready for one of the bigger boys.”

 

Jeff looks over at the two alphas hovering behind Misha. Chris has a snarl on his face and a hand on his dick, stroking it while he glares at Matt's knot buried in Jensen's ass. Jared looks far more affable but no less turned on, with a steady stream of precome leaking from his dick to pool on the mat beneath him. While Chris sits like a coiled spring, tense and ready to go, Jared huffs and keeps drawing his eyebrows together like he's worried about Jensen. It's pretty cute if Jeff is honest.

 

Matt whines, a disgruntled sort of noise that brings Jeff's attention back to his boy. Jensen's body drapes over the bench, muscles relaxed with his head hanging forward. His breath comes out in a series of contented sighs, and Jeff shifts again, trying to ignore the straining of his own cock. Jensen always looks fucking hot, he's _Jensen_ , but this is how Jeff likes him best, all pliant and fucked and utterly happy. He loves the way Jensen can just take it and beg for more, how he looks like an angel during the filthiest sex Jeff can imagine.

 

“You'll want to see this.” Misha gestures to Jeff, bringing him over to watch as Misha grasps Matt's collar and pulls him back. Matt makes another displeased whine and whips his head around to glare at Misha.

 

“Now, Matt, everyone gets a turn,” Misha scolds, giving Matt a look that instantly cows him. He pouts and lets Misha pull him back, the swell of his knot finally down enough to slip out of Jensen.

 

“Holy fuck.” Jeff doesn't usually curse this much, really, but the sight of Jensen's gaping asshole would make a saint swear like a sailor. Jeff groans as a stream of alpha come leaks down Jensen's thighs, streaking shiny against the flushed red of his skin. Jensen must have heard him, because he squeezes out another thick rope of it and makes that throaty “aren't I good” sound that he always makes when he's showing off for Jeff.

 

“Oh, good boy,” Jeff praises, watching the swollen wink of Jensen's rim as it flutters at him. “Look at you, all stretched out like a good little bitch. You want more, puppy?”

 

Jensen couldn't speak right now if he wanted to, not when he's this deep into his headspace, but the answering flex of his muscles is so much better than any begging he could ever come up with.

 

Misha walks Matt back to a corner, leaving him sprawled lazily across a cushion. Chris and Jared circle closer as Misha comes back, a stream of soft growls issuing from both their throats. Misha tucks his hands into their collars, which makes Chris growl even louder while Jared looks balefully up at his handler.

 

“These two might prove a bit more … challenging.” Misha narrows his eyes speculatively at Jensen. “Why don't we let Jared loosen him up a bit before we put Chris to him.”

 

Jeff doesn't miss the shiver that runs across Jensen's back. The big alpha perks up at his name, straining against his collar at an awkward angle as he glances back and forth between Jensen's wet hole and Misha's stern face.

 

“Jared,” Misha snaps, and Jared stares at him with his eyes wide at full attention. “Lick.”

 

He lets Jared go, tucking both his hands into Chris' collar and tugging hard. Jared scrambles over, almost tripping in his haste to get to Jensen. Chris grumbles but stays put, his chest heaving as Jared smiles and noses into Jensen's ass.

 

Jeff sneaks a glance at Misha while he adjusts his own aching cock. The guy is either the world's most consummate professional or a sexless robot, because the front of his slacks shows no sign of any arousal. Or he has a really tiny dick, which might be an asset in his line of work. Either way, Jeff can't imagine anyone not springing a hard-on at the sight of Jared plowing face-first into Jensen's used hole.

 

Jensen is certainly no exception. Jared is licking into him hard enough to make Jensen's dick slap up against his stomach, thick and red and pearling at the tip. Jeff's half-surprised he hasn't come already, he's seen Jensen do it on his own cock enough times. With the way Jensen's moaning and squirming back against the noisy slurps of Jared's tongue, he might not be far.

 

“That feel good, boy?” Jeff smiles fondly as Jensen turns to face him, his eyes rolled half-way back in his head. “Big alpha tongue licking all that come out of you?” Jensen moans again, his body straining against the padded straps as he rocks against Jared's mouth.

 

Jeff shoots Misha a questioning glance and smiles when Misha nods his approval. Jeff approaches carefully, keeping his eyes on Jared until he's sure the alpha won't freak out. Jared looks up at him and blinks a few times, his lips and chin shiny with Matt's come and a good measure of his own saliva. When Jeff slowly crouches down by Jensen's head Jared eagerly returns to eating Jensen out, seemingly unconcerned by Jeff's presence. “He's a real sweetheart” is an absurd sort of thing to think about an alpha who's going to fuck your boyfriend in the ass, but Jeff still has to stop himself from ruffling Jared's hair.

 

“You know why he's licking that pretty little hole so good, puppy?” Jeff whispers, scratching his fingers into Jensen's hair. Jensen's warm, sweat starting to dot his skin and dampen his hair. He whimpers softly, arching into Jeff's hand.

 

“He's getting you ready for his friend.” Jeff rolls Jensen's ear between his thumb and forefinger. “Open you up for that big knot, pump you full of it.” He squeezes softly, tugging down as Jared keeps up his messy chorus of licks and hungry pants of breath. “Then he's gonna slip right in and knot you, too, puppy, use you all up like a good little breeding bitch.”

 

Jensen shudders, his hands curling white-knuckled into the base of the breeding bench. His eyes don't quite focus but he gives Jeff a desperate look that Jeff would recognize anywhere.

 

“He's ready.” Jeff nods at Misha and steps back, watching the excited roll of Jensen's shoulders.

 

“Jared, back,” Misha commands, tapping his heel against the floor. Jared whines pitifully, but he backs off and crawls over to Misha's side. Jensen's hole shines with spit, pink and pretty and it takes Misha no urging at all to hustle Chris over to him.

 

Misha keeps a hand on Chris' collar as the alpha frantically paws at Jensen's sides, the red, wet head of his cock slipping against Jensen's hole until Misha gives him a sharp tug. Chris growls but holds still as Misha reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slim bottle of lube.

 

“Safety first,” Misha intones as he smears Chris' cock with it, nodding with satisfaction before tucking the bottle back into his pocket. He taps Chris on the shoulder before stepping back.

 

Chris doesn't need any more instruction, digging his hands into Jensen's waist and angling his hips until his cock lines up. His hips start to buck forward before he's even inside, the head of his cock butting bluntly against Jensen's puffed hole before sinking in on the third try.

 

Chris fucks him fast and furious, slamming into Jensen hard enough to make the wood of his breeding bench creak. Jensen lets out a moan that Jeff is 100% certain would make him cream himself if he hadn't already come four times in the past 24 hours.

 

“That's it, take it, Jen,” Jeff husks, his eyes wide as Chris drills into him. Jensen moans with each quick thrust of Chris' hips, his voice going scratchy as Chris fucks into him over and over. The wet slaps and deep growls Chris is making mingle with Jensen's cries and Jeff will jerk off to this _forever_. They're making so much noise Jeff almost misses the high whine Jared makes.

 

He tears his gaze away to see Jared huffing with distress and tugging against his collar.

 

“Is he OK?” Jeff mouths.

 

Misha purses his lips. “Jared gets a little … anxious when he likes someone.”

 

“It's OK, Jared, Jen's fine, see?” Jeff smiles and strokes his hand down Jensen's side, petting him while Jared tilts his head. Jensen moans obligingly, some half-cocked version of a smile on his face as he shudders with the impact of Chris pounding into him.

 

“Why don't we let Jared come over and see?” Jeff beckons Jared closer while Misha nods with approval and releases his hold on Jared's collar.

 

Jared skirts a wide path around Chris, who shoots him a snarl but seems otherwise unperturbed. Jared ducks his head as he approaches, his eyes darting around nervously as he inches towards Jensen. He looks up at Jeff with his eyebrows drawn together and it takes him a minute to realize that Jared's looking to him for some kind of permission. Jeff didn't think he could get any more turned on but apparently having some huge-dick alpha wait for his approval does the trick.

 

“Good boy, Jared,” Jeff says softly, jutting his chin out towards Jensen in invitation. Jensen might moan at Jeff's command, or he might just be moaning at the frantic pace of Chris' cock slamming into him, either way Jared perks up at it and surprises Jeff as he rolls onto his back.

 

He shimmies along the mats, his cock slapping thick and red against his belly as he angles himself right under Jensen's dick. Even Misha lets out a bark of surprise at that.

 

“I've only seen him do this once before,” Misha remarks, crossing his arms and smiling. “He really likes your puppy.”

 

“Fuck,” Jeff answers, barely paying attention to Misha's bemused reaction because _fuck_. Jared's mouth hangs open, his big tongue curling out to lick fat swipes along the bouncing length of Jensen's cock. It smacks Jared in the face a few times as Chris thrusts into Jensen, and he wrinkles his nose and shakes his head and Jeff really shouldn't find that so fucking adorable.

 

Jensen is making sounds that Jeff wouldn't have thought humanly possible without brain damage, yelping and moaning and Christ, he's drooling onto the floor. He tenses up for a moment, whining in his throat and Jeff peers back to see the impossible stretch of Chris' knot coming up.

 

“That's my boy, just relax,” Jeff urges, tugging again on Jensen's ear and grinning. “You can take it, Jen, let him breed you like a good little bitch.”

 

A lot of things happen right then, and Jeff really has to struggle to pick a favorite. Chris makes one last pass before sinking his cock deep into Jensen's ass, the huge knot sealing them together as Chris growls and digs his hands into Jensen's waist. Jensen throws his head back, more reflex than drama, and lets out a high-pitched noise as he seizes up. Jared makes another wet slurp before Jensen's cock twitches and shoots all over his face, most of it landing on his cheek before Jared huffs with surprise and keeps licking at the wet mess spilling out of Jensen's dick.

 

Jared keeps nosing against Jensen's cock until Jensen cringes with distress. He's always sensitive to overstimulation and Jeff's ready to call Jared off when Jared pulls away on his own, a worried look on his face. He scrambles up to Jensen's head, ducking down to push his face right into Jensen's. Jensen's eyes go wide but he doesn't pull away, even when Jared licks a broad swipe up the side of his face. Jared's still got a fat line of Jensen's spunk on his chin, and Jeff groans out loud as Jensen eagerly snakes his tongue out to lick it up. He is such a good boy.

 

Chris slumps over Jensen with a brooding look on his face, twitching and growling every few seconds as he empties his load into Jensen. Jeff knows this one of Jensen's biggest fantasies, getting bred like an animal and pumped full of come until he's swollen with it. God knows Jeff had fucked him enough times while they talked about it, telling Jensen how it was leaking out of him. He really liked it when Jeff made him kneel on the floor and let it seep out of him before pushing his face into the resulting puddle while he filled him up again.

 

“Look at what a fucking mess you are,” Jeff says fondly, clucking his tongue at Jensen's lax body. “Huge fucking knot in your ass and it's still not enough, have to lick it off his face to make sure you get filled up good.”

 

Chris growls sharply and Jeff smiles, knowing that Jensen just clamped down around him. Just like Jeff had taught him to.

 

“That's it, milk it out of him like a good little puppy.” Jeff scratches behind his ear, smiling as Chris grimaces again. Jared nuzzles along Jensen's neck, whining softly and reaching down to stroke his own cock. It's fully unsheathed and slick with Jared's precome, and Jensen's dazed eyes widen gleefully as he watches.

 

“Jared's gonna use you next, baby.” Jeff laughs softly as Jared perks up at his name, rising onto his knees while his cock flags in front of him. “He's even bigger than the last one, Jen. Better make sure you're nice and wet inside for him.”

 

Jensen's moan would sound pathetic if Jeff didn't know better. Jensen looks up at him, his eyes shining bright and barely green any more, and he's so fucking gorgeous Jeff has to plant a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“My good boy.”

 

Jensen moans again, arching his neck and rolling his eyes back. Jeff looks down just in time to see Chris slip out of him, his cock drawing out thick and wet with a fat rush of come oozing after it. It coats Jensen's nuts and strings down to the floor, making a sticky pool that Chris glares at as Misha comes to stand behind him.

 

“Back,” Misha says sharply, pulling Chris away and leading him to the other side of the room where Matt is half-asleep on his pillow. He clips Chris' lead to a D-ring on the wall and gives him a hand gesture that makes Chris snarl but stay still.

 

Jared growls softly, tossing his head and looking pleadingly between Misha and Jeff. His hand alternates between pawing at his dick and pressing into the floor, like he's not sure if he's supposed to jerk off or lope over to Jensen's leaking hole. Jeff can relate.

 

Misha strides over to them and smiles at Jared.

 

“I think your bitch will agree that we've saved the best for last.” Misha turns to Jeff and quirks an eyebrow. “Is he ready?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jeff grins, tilting his head to get a better view of Jensen's fucked-out asshole. It's a fucking mess, puffed red and swollen open with ropes of come streaking down to his thighs. A fresh line of spunk leaks out as Jeff watches and he knows Jensen did it on purpose.

 

“He's ready.”

 

Misha motions for Jared to come over, the big alpha scrambling in his haste and letting out a frustrated huff when Misha snags him by the collar. Misha pulls the tube of lube out of his pocket and stops, looking over at Jeff.

 

“Would you like to prep him?” There's a glint of mischief beneath Misha's professional cool and Jeff flushes.

 

“He clearly feels comfortable with you.”

 

Jared looks over at him, his hair flopping into his face as he strains to get to Jensen. It's adorable and totally at odds with the massive cock bouncing against his thighs as he shifts against his temporary restraint.

 

“Yeah, I got it.” Jeff blows a breath out through his lips and gives Jensen a parting scratch through his hair. “Gotta get this big stud ready for his bitch, don't I, Jen?”

 

Jensen arches his back up and groans as he pushes out another thick trickle of come. Jeff accepts the lube from Misha and shakes his head, marveling at how tough Jensen is. He must be exhausted by now and he's still begging for it with everything he's got.

 

Jeff sinks to his knees beside Jared, squeezing out a quarter-sized dollop of lube into his palm. It seems a little superfluous with the slick mess leaking out of Jensen's asshole, but there's no such thing as too much lube and Jeff feels his stomach flip over as he reaches for Jared's gleaming dick.

 

Jeff hasn't spent much time around alphas, and he's certainly never touched an alpha cock before. It's hot against his palm as he closes his hand around it, smoother than he'd expected as he slicks the lube over it. The sheath folds neatly at the base, and Jeff runs his thumb over the creases. The skin is soft under the coarse curls of his pubic hair, and it must be sensitive judging by the soft whimper Jared lets out. Jeff slides his palm over the soft flare where he knows Jared's knot will form, squeezing gently before working his way to the tapered tip. Jared humps into his hand as a fresh, pearly drop of precome leaks from the slit.

 

“That's a good boy,” Jeff encourages, smiling as Jared thrusts into his hand again and dimples at Jeff's praise. Misha gives Jeff a “be my guest” tilt of his head and an impressed raise of his eyebrows.

 

“That's it, boy,” Jeff hums, leading Jared dick-first to Jensen. “You're gonna fuck my tight little bitch like a good alpha, aren't you?”

 

Jared whines eagerly as he lines up behind Jensen, pawing his hands over the sweat-dappled curve of Jensen's hips. Jeff bites his lip and tightens his grip on Jared's dick, brushing the head against the come-wet furl of Jensen's hole. Jensen and Jared both moan at that, one arching back while the other bucks forward. Jeff's own cock pulses in sympathy as he lets the tip of Jared's dick slip inside of Jensen. It's tight despite the workout Jensen's already gotten, and he shivers as Jensen moans and pushes himself open to take it. Jeff watches the head disappear, slowly stroking his hand back along Jared's cock until it's flush with his sheath.

 

“Fuck him good for me, Jared,” Jeff husks as he pulls his hand back. Jared's eyes widen as he sinks to the base, his mouth falling open as his hips come flush with Jensen's thighs. His surprise doesn't last for long. Jensen stutters out something insensible and wet-sounding and then Jared starts fucking him so fast Jeff can practically hear the bruises forming on Jensen's hips. The bench groans under each thrust, a testament to good craftsmanship as it remains steadfastly fixed to the floor while Jared fucks into Jensen with unbridled enthusiasm.

 

Jeff presses a hand over his cock as he catches the thick red flashes of Jared's dick sinking home into Jensen's stretched-wet hole, the base swelling with each pass. If they were home Jeff would have had his cock in Jensen's mouth the second Jared was set up behind him, fuck, he'd just close his eyes for a moment and listen to every pretty gurgle Jensen made as Jared fucked him forward and choked him onto Jeff's dick. If he could just take Jared home he'd come all over Jensen's fuck-flushed face and let Jared lick it off after he'd cleaned up the mess he'd just made out of Jensen's ass.

 

Jeff shakes his head, blinking quickly as he reminds himself that this isn't for him, no matter how hot it gets him. This is all for Jensen, Jensen whose mouth is hanging slack and grinning as he drools onto the floor, perfect ass bucking back onto Jared's knot like he hadn't been fucked halfway to senseless before they even showed up, Jensen who glances up at Jeff through his eyelashes and keeps his gaze right on Jeff even as Jared starts to shudder and growl.

 

“You perfect, filthy little bitch,” Jeff mutters, his own head swimming as Jensen's eyes go wide and he makes a guttural cry while Jared's knot catches inside him. Jared growls but it's so much sweeter with the huge smile on his face and the satisfied slant of his eyes. His hips rut forward in little waves as he drapes himself over Jensen's back, resting his head over Jensen's shoulder and panting for breath. Jeff can't resist, he gives Jared a soft scratch through his hair before doing the same to Jensen. Jared sighs and closes his eyes, his long arms wrapping around Jensen as he moans and keeps rocking into him.

 

“Good boys.” Jeff strokes his fingers along Jensen's cheek and smiles softly, savoring the flutter of Jensen's eyelashes and the soft sounds he makes each time Jared pumps into him. He's done, Jeff can tell, and he wouldn't let Jensen go another round even if he asked for it. He feels oddly sad at the thought, that this will be the last time they see Jared.

 

Jeff pets Jensen through it until Jared slips out, still splayed over Jensen's back as he yawns. Jeff's so lost in the moment he jumps a little as Misha clears his throat. He looks around the room and blinks with surprise.

 

The other alphas are gone, and there's a welcoming stack of fluffy towels and bottles of water on the small side table. Misha must have seen to it while Jensen was with Jared, and Jeff gives him a thankful incline of his head.

 

“Well, that was … inspiring.” Misha widens his eyes and gives a very reserved smirk as he looks at Jared, who's still clinging to Jensen.

 

“I'll give you two some time alone.” Misha clears his throat again and snaps his fingers. Jared looks at Jeff so pathetically he's tempted to let the poor alpha stay, but Misha gives him another warning snap and Jared slowly crawls over to him.

 

“If you need anything, you can page me over the intercom.” Misha points at the discreet electronic panel on the wall as he clips Jared back onto his leash. Jared looks back at Jeff and Jensen and sighs before Misha leads him out of the room.

 

“You were a very good boy, Jared,” Jeff overhears Misha saying, and he feels a little better as he turns his attention to Jensen.

 

He unbuckles the restraints and carefully guides Jensen to sprawl in his lap. He wipes up the worst of the mess and kisses Jensen over and over, telling him what a good puppy he was and how proud he is. Jensen curls against him and huffs into his neck, burying his face and Jeff can feel him smiling. He's always a cuddly thing after they play.

 

“You did so good, Jen.” Jeff scratches his stubble against Jensen's cheek, which always makes Jensen sigh happily. “My good puppy.”

 

Jensen tightens his grip and hums as Jeff pets him and murmurs soft praise. He runs his fingers over the bruises blossoming across Jensen's hips, the marks of the bench and the firm grasp of the alphas. He makes sure Jensen drinks some water and massages his muscles, checking that his knees are ready before he helps Jensen stand and walk around the room a bit. Jensen comes back to earth slowly, sighing contentedly until Jeff knows he's ready to speak.

 

“Love you,” Jeff says simply, pressing a kiss to Jensen's lips and letting their foreheads rest together.

 

“Mmm, love you too.” Jensen's voice is scratchy and soft. He yawns at leans his head against Jeff's shoulder.

 

“Someone's gonna sleep well tonight, huh?” Jeff lays his arm over Jensen's shoulder and smiles. “Well, after I'm done with you, that is.”

 

Jensen smiles and lets Jeff take him to their room.

 

*

 

Jeff can almost feel his credit card cringing as Misha hands them the final bill. Jeff also knows that he has never seen his money better spent, and he says this as someone with a custom-made steel cage bolted to his bedroom floor.

 

Jensen is still dopey-high from his big adventure, and the perma-smile on his face makes Jeff feel giddy every time he sees it.

 

“I'll be right back, gonna hit the head before we leave.” Jensen kisses him on the cheek before he goes.

 

Misha watches Jensen leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“Jeff.” Misha comes out from behind the counter and leans against it, his hands clasped in front of him. “I don't do this very often, but under the right circumstances...” He arches his eyebrow. “If I knew one of my boys was going to a good home, I'd be willing to sell to the right owners.”

 

Jeff looks down the hallway, licking his lips and raising his own eyebrows at the figure Misha has written on a small slip of paper. If they cancelled the trip to Italy and sold some stocks...

 

“It would take a few months, there's a lot of paperwork and some mild background checks, but...” Misha shrugs and leans against the counter.

 

“Jensen's birthday is in March.” Jeff clears his throat as he sees Jensen returning.

 

“Very good.” Misha shakes his hand and smiles. “I'll be in touch.”

 

Misha helps them load their bags into the car and bids them goodbye with a wave and a smile that would put normal hoteliers to shame.

 

“What was that about?” Jensen asks, clipping in his seatbelt.

 

“Nothing, puppy.” Jeff starts the engine and rolls down the long driveway, smiling as the Longacre Farms sign disappears in the rearview. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

 

Jeff leans back in his seat and guides Jensen's head into his lap, thinking that March isn't really so far away.

 


End file.
